heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough True End
Welcome, at long last, to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough - True Ending. You've come a long way to get here, and the toughest challenges yet await. But all of Solum is counting on you now! Part 24 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 223/200 *Sleeping Bags: 15/20 *Mogs Scanned: 67/102 *DNA Acquired: 35/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 3/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 14/14 *Fish Caught: 38/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 47/65 *Recommended Level: 84-85 The Throne Room Now that you’ve done everything you possibly can prior to the final battle, it is time to face the Queen. Return to the room with the three locked doors at the back of the castle and use the Bronze, Silver, and Gold keys to open the way forward. Head inside and Nyx will point out that the throne room lies ahead. After hearing a ferocious roar, Yorshk comes running out, lamenting that she can’t reason with the Queen. Suffice to say, she is quite alarmed at seeing your party. After failing to reason with her, Yorshk begins one last attempt to stop you. This begins an endurance battle against a series of Mogwai, before having to face Yorshk herself once more. Be ready for a long fight! HARD MODE TIP: The most dangerous part of the fight is right before you defeat the last normal Mogwai and Yorshk joins the fight herself. Since the fight functions similarly to an area battle, Yorshk will come in right after you’ve defeated the last Mogwai, meaning she and her two Siren can go before you get a chance to. It would be a good idea to make sure your party is double buffed with Kon’s “Wyverian Love Song”, and probably give Klein “Double Up” so that you can immediately “Steel Screech” Yorshk’s attack down. After the fight, Yorshk flees while hinting that only madness awaits you up ahead. But the team has come too far to back down now. After the battle, take a moment to use the grate to open the fast travel path through the Ku-Ji Inn. It’s also a good idea to go back to Rex’s room and fully heal. Now is also the time to fully stock up on healing items from the vendor in Dawn District. You won’t have another chance, so take it now! A Note About Endings: This is a point where you can view one of the Game’s Bad Endings. If you came all this way without the Bagua Mirror, you are ready to see Ending B. For more information on that specific End, see the Bad Endings part of the guide, Ending B. Otherwise, proceed to progress towards the True End. Head through the door at the top of the room to finally come face to face with Caesar, who is still under the control of the Queen. Rex is there already, and laments over her father’s fallen form. When Caesar detects your team enter, he rouses, and immediately that Eve is actually Eve Xin, the old Ambassador. Recognizing her mistake, she nevertheless sees Eve Stacatto as a kind of ploy concocted by Xin. In an effort to exact her revenge, the Queen releases her soul from Caesar and attempts to possess Eve. But she is repelled by the Bagua Mirror. Seeing her gambit fail, the Queen tries one last attack, sending Caesar to attack you. The final battle has truly begun! You will be forced into a series of battles, starting with the Possessed Caesar. For more information on this fight, see the specific page. HARD MODE TIP: Caesar is not especially strong, and since he is alone, using Nyx’s “Freezing...” to Freeze him is a great way to make the fight trivial. Just use all your buffs and debuffs and the first phase should be simple. After defeating his first Phase, Caesar cries out for help as the Queen’s influence over him weakens. This will start the Second Phase of the fight. This will involve trying to free Caesar without having him succumb to the Queen’s power. For more information, see the Second Phase section of the Boss page. A Note About Endings: At this point you are able to see the Bad Ending A. For more details on Ending A, see the appropriate Section under Bad Endings. HARD MODE TIP: Absolutely NO AOE damage! Caesar is extremely vulnerable, and one wrong move can result in the Bad End. Remember that the damage Caesar does to himself via “Dragon’s Grip” can never actually kill him, so don’t be afraid. After defeating the Chains and freeing Caesar, Nyx will strike using the Artificial Core, giving Caesar the chance to break free. However, after this, Queen Han herself will emerge to face you. Instead of trapping the Queen, the Core draws all of you into it, leaving you trapped inside. Throne Room Recap *Defeated Yorshk and her guards *Faced Caesar and Freed him from the Queen *Entered the Artificial Core *Recommended Level: 86-87 Artificial Core Once inside the Artificial Core, the team will realize the Queen is in here somewhere. You will have to cut through the memories left by your friends to force her to reveal herself. This entails a series of boss battles against each of the characters who contributed their Core Shards. In some ways this constitutes a boss rush, and thus there is a page dedicated to these encounters. In addition to the bosses, there is a glowing orb in the bottom of the area that takes you to a separate area with Specters that can be fought for extra experience and healing items. If you feel undersupplied or underleveled, use this path as a way to make up for that. HARD MODE TIP: Remember, this IS the final boss. You want to be level 90 at minimum before all of this is over, and the higher level you are, the easier things are going to be. The Core Shard bosses will give you a good amount of EXP, so start with those before moving on to the specters. Technically, you only need to defeat half of the Core Bosses in order to reveal Han’s hiding place. When you do so, a glowing orb will appear in the middle of the arena. Touching it will take you to the final battle with Han herself. Artificial Core Recap *Discovered Han’s hiding place *Prepared for the Final Battle *Recommended Level: 90-91 Final Battle When you finally approach the hiding place, Eve tells Mott to stay behind with Rex. Unfortunately, this means you will have to face Han without your little Moth baby’s help. Keep that in mind when going forward. When you enter the glowing light, you team appears before Queen Han. She quickly uses her power to separate Eve from her companions, and at last you are able to learn what her true desires are. After her tirade, Han threatens Eve, but Klein forces her way through the barrier to stand by her Conjurer’s side. Be prepared! The Queen of the Mogwai strikes! For information on the Final Battle, see the page. HARD MODE TIP: In the beginning of the fight you will only have Eve and Cat form Klein, so you will need to be extra cautious. While Han will change forms throughout the battle, debuffs applied to one form carry over to the next, so it’s a good idea to keep them up if possible. After enduring the brutal battle with all of Han’s many forms, when it seems victory is so close, Han draws from her power one more form: Her Dragon form! This form quickly blows away all but Eve, leaving her alone to stand against Han’s full might. This fight is unwinnable. Don’t waste resources trying to overcome her, and instead sit and wait for the next phase of the battle to begin. Han knocks Eve down and destroys the Bagua Mirror, then she plunges the world in darkness. But the friends you have made over the course of the game are cheering for you! Their voices reach across from Outset even to where you are, granting Eve the ability to Conjure. This ability will become even more relevant later, but for now, it gives you the chance to finish this fight once and for all! Han laments her inability to stop you, and even bemoans her own weakness. Eve tells her that she doesn’t need to be a god, she just needs to be herself. But Han is not so easily dissuaded, and stands against you in her final form. This time, all of your friends are here to help! This battle is divided into phases as Han’s health depletes, with a new pair of Mogwai joining you at each interval. See the page itself for further details. HARD MODE TIP: This phase of the battle is easily the hardest. Even with your old party members bumped up to level 90, the fact that you have to fight with less than ideal team composition each step of the battle means that you will have to struggle to stay alive. The easiest phase is by far when you have Io and Kon. If you play your cards right, you can even knock out all of Han’s remaining health in this phase by using Io’s “Spicy”, “Double Up” on either Eve or Io, and then hitting Han with your strongest moves. Hang in there! You can win this! A note about the Final Battle: If you go into this fight having completed all of the side quests - as you ought to have if you followed this guide - then during the battle with Han, you actually cannot lose. Even if you are totally knocked out at any point, the fight will end with Han admiring the beautiful memories you have collected, and you will “win” anyway. But where’s the fun in that, right? At last, the battle is over. You’ve defeated the Queen, and forced her to face her demons. The team has some harsh, yet heartfelt words for Solum’s true guardian, but in the end, they are able to persuade her to accept a second chance. For the good of Solum, for Mogs and Humans, a new chapter, a second chance, can be gained. And that... is the True End. CONGRATULATIONS! As the credits roll, you can be proud to see all the lives you touched over the course of your journey. This marks the end of HEARTBEAT’s main story! And the end of this guide, for the most part. Obviously, there is still so much to do in the world of HEARTBEAT with the Post Game content. But, since that functions a bit differently than the main story, the next section will function differently as well. Regardless, once more congratulations on finishing the game. We hope you enjoyed every step of the journey! Final Battle Recap *Quelled the Queen’s Woes *Beat the Game... For Post Game Content, head over to Post Game. We’ll see you there... Category:Endgame Category:Gameplay